


in the arms of light

by larabella



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Teasing, choi san is bad at feelings but great at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larabella/pseuds/larabella
Summary: in which san takes wooyoung to see the stars— and then he makes wooyoung see stars





	in the arms of light

**Author's Note:**

> written because i'm convinced that aurora is a song about fucking someone al fresco. 
> 
> go ahead and try to change my mind (spoiler: you can't)

With the sunset only a distant memory, San gazed upon the starlit sky above himself and Wooyoung. They were sitting on a blanket on a hill overlooking their small hometown in the valley below. In front of them the sky stretched out as a vast canvas of lights and darkness, all of it overseen by the waning crescent moon which barely illuminated the modest mountain range on the edge of the horizon. Behind them stood a small patch of woods that they had trekked through to get to their vantage point.

Huddled together they sat shoulder to shoulder, with Wooyoung leaning slightly against San. Though some of the day’s warmth still remained, it was fading fast, and San was glad to have Wooyoung next to him. He wasn’t exactly cold yet, but faked a shiver anyway to scoot a little bit closer.

Wrapped in the serenity of the evening, San suddenly became aware of the quiet between them. There was so much he felt and wanted to say, but didn’t quite know how to put into words. Or into nice words anyway, because while teasing and backhanded compliments were easy, San found he was afraid to be sincere. Fortunately, Wooyoung spoke up before he had too much time to think about it.

“Look, there. It’s starting,” Wooyoung’s hand shot up in a point, just as the first star made its way across the sky and downwards, becoming the first ‘drop’ of the meteor shower. After it another followed, then two more, then a handful, and pretty soon it was impossible to keep track of just how many dots of light raced through the sky. Wooyoung yelped in glee and revelled at the sight.

“It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?”

San agreed with a hum and wrapped an arm around Wooyoung’s shoulders. Wooyoung clasped San’s hand on his shoulder and threaded their fingers together. 

“I can’t believe how many stars you can see from here, even with all the lights from home.” Wooyoung’s hair brushed against San’s chin as he glanced all around in awe.

“We’re further away from home than what it looks like. Also it’s mostly cloudless tonight, which helps.”

“It’s so nice and quiet too. How many do you think there are, falling right now?” Wooyoung turned to look at San, his eyes excitedly bright and expectant. Behind him the stars were still cascading. 

Now, because San had done some research about meteor showers in preparation for tonight, he had a pretty decently accurate estimate in mind as to the number Wooyoung was curious about. He also knew how rarely or frequently these events occurred based on where in the world you were, and how they could be predicted on occasion. Logically he knew all of this, and yet when he gazed into Wooyoung’s eyes, all that logic went out the window. It dropped to a hidden corner in his mind like a star from the sky.

“I’m uh, not sure.” His voice felt quieter as his heart picked up.

“Hmm. Maybe it doesn’t matter,” Wooyoung lowered his voice to match San’s and moved so they were facing each other, chests nearly touching, “After all, knowing how many there are doesn’t make it any less beautiful, right? Any less mind-blowing?” 

Wooyoung traced his fingers idly against San’s clavicle and his eyes flicked to his mouth. This time San did shiver, and noticeably so when Wooyoung pressed his thumb along San’s throat. San marvelled at how he felt it move when he swallowed out of nervousness. He wondered if Wooyoung could feel how frantic his heartbeat was. Wooyoung turned his thumb so the nail scraped against San’s skin and made him inhale sharply. Wooyoung’s gaze persisted as he licked his lips, which is when San’s brain finally reminded him of the unanswered question.

San reached forward without losing sight of Wooyoung’s gaze and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“No, it doesn’t,” he breathed, pulled Wooyoung into his lap and closed the distance between their lips. Wooyoung opened his mouth to the kiss immediately and straddled San’s hips without hesitation. Wrapped in the calm darkness around them they moved slowly, but through his newfound confidence, San could feel an urgency awakening within himself.

Their lips slotted and unslotted together, and as Wooyoung’s tongue brushed against San’s bottom lip and licked its way inside, his hips thrust lewdly downward against San’s crotch. San moaned into the kiss then reached a hand into Wooyoung’s hair and dragged his nails against the scalp in retaliation. Wooyoung hissed and bit San’s lip, then moved down to gnaw at his neck. San settled his other hand on Wooyoung’s lower back and thrust up to meet him. Feeling how hard Wooyoung already was made him smirk but also more aware of how hot he felt, still trapped in his clothes. The cool evening from moments ago was adapting into tantalizing heat, and San could feel Wooyoung’s wet tongue swiping over the sweat around his collarbones. In between biting and sucking on his neck, Wooyoung spoke.

“I t-think, oh fuck—” he paused for a deep breath after a particularly angled thrust, “I think we’re gonna miss the shower if we, we carry on like this.”

“And?” With Wooyoung on top of him, San could have looked up or past him for a view of the sky, but found he didn’t really want to. Like at all.

“Well isn’t that why we came up here?”

“It was. Past tense. And anyway, did you want to stop?” San slipped his hand lower and grabbed Wooyoung’s ass. Wooyoung whined in response.

“Don’t you dare.”

“That’s what I thought. Now come on, we are both wearing too many clothes for this.”

Wooyoung moved his hands to San’s shirt right away and began unbuttoning it. His face not too far behind his hands, Wooyoung licked and nipped at the emerging skin then paused at San’s nipple where he sucked and grazed his teeth over it making San’s breath hitch and his hips stutter. San in turn unbuckled both their belts and undid his own jeans though taking them off proved difficult with Wooyoung still straddling him.

“Move a little,” San breathed to get Wooyoung’s attention who raised himself just enough so San could push both his pants and underwear down to mid-thigh. A hungry glint flashed in Wooyoung’s eyes.

“I wanna blow you.” He was already moving lower but San grabbed his bicep to still him.

“And I wanna fuck you,” San sighed back. Wooyoung whined and struggled in his grip.

“Please let me suck your cock, San.”

“Well since you said please...” San released his hold on Wooyoung.

Wooyoung slid his pants down the rest of the way and tossed them to the corner of the blanket. Luckily they had removed their shoes when they’d arrived. San moved his hands so they were resting on Wooyoung’s shoulders.

“Take your shirt off first.” San wanted to feel Wooyoung’s skin against his fingertips. 

Wooyoung smirked, then made a show out of slowly raising his sweater over his head, revealing his firm stomach and chest in torturous increments. San felt his dick twitch as the shirt finally came off and Wooyoung let it drop down next to them. 

“You alright?” Wooyoung’s voice sounded deeper than usual, but San was sure it would be even lower in a minute. 

“I would be if you got on with it,” he snarked back.

“Shut up.”

San didn’t quite get a chance to react before Wooyoung leant down and engulfed his cock so its head grazed the top of Wooyoung’s throat. San cleared his own and squeezed Wooyoung’s shoulders then moved one hand into his hair, gently coaxing him. 

“Yeah, you were desperate for it, weren’t you?”

Wooyoung moaned back which made San gasp then rub his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. It glistened beautifully in the moonlight. Wooyoung ran his tongue underneath San’s dick and suckled at it, inching closer. San felt Wooyoung’s throat relax as he sank deeper into the heat. He gazed at Wooyoung’s face with hooded eyes and licked his lips.

“Look at you, taking it so well. You were made for this, Young-ah. Made for my cock.”

Wooyoung swallowed around him and San keened, pulling on Wooyoung’s hair to get him off. 

“Gonna make me come if you carry on like that, babe,” San panted.

“And wouldn’t that be a terrible thing,” Wooyoung chuckled, saliva dripping over his swollen lips. 

“Get up here, smartass. And take your pants off.” San rummaged through his backpack which was in arm’s reach on his right side and pulled out lube and a condom. 

“You came prepared, I see.” Wooyoung was smirking again, though given how wrecked he looked it wasn’t as effective. San’s hand had left his hair in a messy disarray, his pupils looked blown and his eyeliner was smudged and his mouth. Wooyoung’s mouth was red, wet and his lips were even more pouty than usual. San longed to have that mouth stretched over his cock again, but forced himself to focus on the task at hand. 

They switched places on the blanket so Wooyoung was lying on his back with San settled between his legs. San shrugged out of his shirt, uncapped the lube and coated his fingers.

“Are you impressed?”

“More like not disappointed.”

San scoffed, “Shut up. Or try to I guess, pretty soon you won’t be able to.” He winked for good measure, then rubbed over Wooyoung’s hole before slowly inserting a finger.

“Promises, promi—” Wooyoung was interrupted by his own gasp. San thrust his finger a couple of more times then inserted a second one. He pushed his fingers deeper and crooked them in way of testing the waters, feeling smug at how Wooyoung’s entire body twitched under him. A sheen of sweat covered Wooyoung’s chest and neck, his thighs were quivering and his hard cock rested heavy on his stomach, already leaking a little. The silver light of the moon accented all of this and made Wooyoung look nothing short of ethereal. San had to remind himself to stop staring.

“Come on already, I’m ready,” Wooyoung whined and wiggled against San’s fingers. 

“Patience is a virtue, you know.”

“Do not lecture me about virtue when your fingers are in my ass, you jerk.”

“Sorry, babe,” San pouted, his repentance overshadowed by how he inserted a third finger. His free hand trailed over Wooyoung’s thigh and past his hip so he could rub Wooyoung’s shaft ever so slightly with the pads of his fingers. Wooyoung hissed and canted his hips up to gain some friction only for San to remove his hand.

“Okay, I think you’re ready now.” 

“Damn right I am, fucking tease.” Wooyoung’s brow was creased and his tone was short, yet he still whined at the loss when San eased his fingers out. San quickly put on the condom and spread the excess lube from his hands on his cock.

Bending it at the knee, San lifted one of Wooyoung’s legs so it rested over his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed Wooyoung’s inner thigh, then sucked on the sensitive skin causing it to bloom into a dark hickey. Wooyoung moaned through gritted teeth.

“Fucking vampire.”

“And you love it.” 

Wooyoung merely grunted back. Finally San lined himself up at Wooyoung’s entrance, hands bracketed around Wooyoung’s hips. Secure in his position, San looked up so his eyes met Wooyoung’s head on, and thrust inside. 

Even before San bottomed out, their eye contact was broken as Wooyoung leaned his head back and breathed in deep, his eyes screwed shut. San thrust his hips forward gently a couple of times, then picked up his pace as the sensation of being buried inside Wooyoung overtook him. They were both breathing heavy now, and San could see Wooyoung’s knuckles turn white as his hands gripped the blanket at his sides.

“Harder,” Wooyoung spat out between gasps, “Go harder, San. I need more.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” San doubled his efforts and leaned his body closer to Wooyoung so he felt Wooyoung’s dick between them with each thrust.

“Let me give it to you.” Despite his urge to hide in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck, San searched for Wooyoung’s eyes again. He found they were looking past him.

“Look, San,” Wooyoung breathed, so softly it was nearly a whisper, “Look up.”

When he did, San could see not just the moon and stars, some of which were still raining down, but colors. Colored lights, long strips of red and green that swayed with life, disappearing and reappearing in a strange tandem far above him and Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung, who was still panting and occasionally whining under him despite San’s brief lapse in concentration. San picked up his pace again, this time with one hand on Wooyoung’s leaking cock. He stroked it in time with his thrusts, commanding Wooyoung’s attention to return without a single word.

Wooyoung moaned high and loud. He ran a hand through his own hair and raised his hips to meet San’s downward thrusts.

“I’m so close, I can— I’m gonna come, San. Make me come.”

San squeezed Wooyoung’s cock, wiped a thumb over the head and continued thrusting.

“Come for me.”

Wooyoung seemed to rise even higher as his body tensed, then jerked. His voice dissolved into a cacophony of moans, keens, grunts and repetitions of San’s name. San stroked him through his release and as Wooyoung’s body pulsed around his dick, San came undone and fell apart at the seams. 

Returning back down from their high, they panted, gathered their breaths and drew in the cool night air. San disposed of the condom and took out a towel to clean up before settling next to Wooyoung on the blanket, his arm cradled around Wooyoung and Wooyoung’s head resting against his shoulder. Their surroundings were still quiet, San ventured even more so than before. He leant down and kissed Wooyoung slow and deep. Everything between them felt warm and unmoving, and the kiss was comfortable, almost lazy. As San pulled back he found Wooyoung looking back, his eyes brighter than ever. 

“Oh, so now you know how to look at me again, huh?” San spoke softly, cautious of the delicate moment around them, “I’m not distracting you, am I?”

Wooyoung at least had to decency to seem embarrassed as he looked down bashfully and then back at San.

“Sorry, babe. I promise you have my full attention now.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Especially since the lights aren’t there anymore,” Wooyoung grinned, then quickly ducked away to avoid San’s perfectly aimed punch to his shoulder. 

“Smartass,” San snorted.

“And you love it.”

San did not disagree, and the quietness enveloped them again. Wordlessly they stared up at the sky, where among the thousands of unmoving stars, only two small dots of light remained. Two stars, watched over by the moon, making their journey through the vast darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and feel free to leave feedback in the comments (i personally feel the cohesion in this is kinda iffy but i couldn't be bothered to poke around in it anymore so there) :)
> 
> and kudos to my wonderful beta without whom this little tale would have probably been lost forever in the proverbial desk drawer of my google drive. thanks for your advice, you make me want to be a better writer <3
> 
> also there's no socks in this fic because socks aren't sexy also it's summer they weren't wearing any anyway lawyered
> 
> bye~


End file.
